Automatic call distributors (ACDs) and other contact centers typically include specialized systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. ACDs generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming calls; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular call; (iii) using these instructions, identify an appropriate agent and queue the call, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (iv) connect the call to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
In many instances, ACDs offer these services to third-party retailers or services providers who compensate the ACDs according to the terms of a Service Level Agreement (SLA) or other contract. Typically, an ACD is compensated based on the volume of calls answered by the ACD on behalf of the third-party. Furthermore, the SLA between generally stipulates that at an incoming call must be answered within a predetermined amount of time or another specified service level for the ACD to receive compensation for that call. For example, a SLA between a customer and an ACD may stipulate that the ACD must answer all incoming calls within twenty seconds. Any calls received and not answered within the given time frame may not be considered as “answered” for purposes of determining the fee owed to the ACD. Furthermore, if a call center fails to meet the agreed upon SLA, the customer may be entitled to compensation from the ACD service provider.
While it is desirable for an ACD to have enough agents on staff to fulfill their SLA and other service level commitments, overstaffing is undesirable. Accordingly, ACD service providers are continuously optimizing their systems to take into account these competing interests. As a result, many ACD agents are flexible employees that perform tasks other than answering incoming calls when the incoming call load is low. When the incoming call increases, bulletin boards are used to inform agents that they need to return to answering incoming calls. These bulletin boards are only effective as to those agents who are within reach of the bulletin boards. Furthermore, managers of ACD agents do not typically have adequate information for determining the availability of ACD agents to return to answering incoming calls.